AshxDawn: Nightmares
by naruhina-fanboy-devlin
Summary: Sometimes, nightmares lead to great things. Sometimes they grant us what we desire most. AshxDawn oneshot, may make a sequel if people want it


**Ash x Dawn: Nightmares**

"Goodnight Dawn." Brock said. Ash, Dawn and Brock had found a nice clearing by a river on their way back to Twinleaf town. After Ash's defeat at the hands of Takuto, the gang headed back to Dawn's home town to drop her off at her house. Ash had recently learned of a new region in the Pokémon world and, of course, he was jumping at the bit to get there. His dream was to be a Pokémon master and he wasn't the type of boy to give up on it.

"Goodnight Brock. Gooodniiight Ash." Dawn said as she tried flirting with the black-haired boy. Ever since they met she had a small crush on him, he was everything she wanted to be as a trainer. Well, minus the fact that he didn't do contests. Every day he just started to worm his way into her heart but, he was just too oblivious when it came to girls. She didn't blame him, he told her about his other journeys and the girls he traveled with. Misty, to Dawn, seemed too tomboyish to actually flirt with Ash. And May, where she was more 'girly' then Misty, the way Ash described her, she was more of the 'sister he never had' kind of girl.

"'Night Dawn." Ash said. He was a bit depressed about his loss in the Sinnoh league, It was the closest he had ever been to winning and being allowed to challenge the elite four.

Dawn sighed to herself as she went into her tent. Oh how she wished her crush would just notice her feelings already. She sighed again and changed into her pajamas, if they were meant to happen then they would. She would just have to be patient.

As dawn laid her head down on her pillow, Ash was starring at the night sky he pondered on the recent events of his life. Ten years old and he had already seen so many amazing things. Mewtwo created an island and made his own gym, it took the combined strength of every Pokémon plus Mew's words to change the way the crazy psychic-type thought. A giant sized Claydoll, several other legendary Pokémon. But to him the best thing he had seen in his life so far? Dawn, the blue haired girl drove him absolutely crazy. So why didn't he actually ask her out to dinner or something? Well that's a simple answer. Ash Ketchum, self proclaimed Pokémon master was nervous. It wasn't that uncommon though. Ask any guy what they fear most when talking to a girl they really like and they will tell you the same thing. Rejection. The fear is multiplied many times if the girl they like is a friend already.

He was hoping that when he beat the Sinnoh league and the elite four he would have the courage to tell Dawn how he felt, but now he wasn't sure if he could do it. Sure he liked her and he would do anything to make her happy. It was just him that was stopping himself from telling her how he felt. He shook his head, he would wait until either he thought it right or until he could call himself a Pokémon master.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep he cast a look over to his best electric friend, Pikachu who had already curled up in a ball and was sleeping soundly. Ash smiled, if he could managed to get Pikachu to like him, he was confident he could work up the nerve to tell Dawn his feelings.

Speaking of the blue haired coordinator, she was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag. Sweat dripping down her face and if one looked close enough, tears streamed down her face. Typical signs of a nightmare, and a bad one at that.

-(Dawn's Nightmare)-

Dawn had started her day like usual while thinking about Ash. He had simply run off after they dropped her off saying he needed to accomplish his dream. As she walked out of her home she headed to lake verity. A legend told in twinleaf town was that if you were upset or hurt, a spirit would come and heal your broken heart, and if you were judged to be worthy. The spirit would grant you what you want.

Dawn sat down by the water, her feet dipped in the water just thinking, about Ash, about Brock, but mainly, she was thinking about whether or not she could get her wish granted. She knew the chances were low, but she still help hope.

She waited, and waited, and waited. Over an hour had passed and nothing had happened. She sighed, she wasn't going to be healed, she wasn't going to see Ash soon and she didn't even get a chance to tell him how she felt before he left for Unova.

She gathered her things and headed back home. Maybe her mother would be able to cheer her up. As she walked down the road back home she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Like something terrible had happened and she didn't know it. She opened the door to her home and quickly changed back into her clothes. Her mother wasn't home yet so she just sat on the couch and turned on the TV. When she did, the first thing she saw terrified her. The news showed that someone or something had literally ripped people apart. But what had scared her the most, was that it had happened only a couple towns over. She jumped up and quickly ran over to the phone. She had to let Ash know how she felt now. Even if whatever did that hit Twinleaf town. She would at least get to let Ash know.

Poor girl wouldn't get the chance. As soon as she took three steps from the couch, the wall behind it exploded with massive force. Dawn was flown back from the force of the explosion and slammed against the wall. As the dust and debris cleared Dawn was left staring at the strangest Pokémon she had ever seen. Floating about two inches above the floor, one massive purple tail held up behind it's back, and a solid grey body.

"You humans will all pay for the way you treat Pokémon. You all act as if they are nothing but slaves or outlets for your entertainment." It said as it lifted one arm and pointed its three bulb-like fingers towards her. Suddenly she couldn't move her body; she was just lifted up off the ground as it started to spread its fingers slowly.

Dawn howled out in pain as she felt every part of her body start to be stretched further than they should be. "Feel the pain that you humans have inflicted upon Pokémon for years! This is the pain you cause Pokémon when you battle or even more despicable, parade them around in contests!" it shouted as it spread its fingers further out, slowly starting to rip Dawn's skin until it finally quickly forced its fingers as far from the center of its palm as they would go.

-(Nightmare End)-

Just before she exploded in a shower of blood and gore, Dawn jumped awake panting and crying. The dream seemed so realistic and it scared her to the very core. She did the first thing that came to her mind and ran to Ash, who was sleeping soundly outside.

"A-Ash, Ash please, wake up, please!" Dawn sobbed.

"Huh, wha- whoa Dawn what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"This terrible, thing came and started murdering people, it was grey, w-with a long purple tail a-and was saying something about how p-people mistreat Pokémon." She explained as she shook from fear. "B-but the worst part about it was I didn't even tell you, I-I love you Ash." She said as she both blushed and cried.

Ash pulled Dawn closer to him, he just wanted to calm her down and with the fear of rejection removed. "Dawn, I love you too. I have since, I think the day we met I was just too afraid you would reject me to tell you. Don't worry Dawn, I will protect you from it." He said as he rubbed Dawn's back.

The warmth he gave Dawn proved to be too much and she quickly fell back asleep in Ash's arms. Ash pulled her closer to him and covered her up in his sleeping bag.

Sometimes, nightmares lead to great things. Sometimes they grant us what we desire most. Now Ash had his own personal mission to start. Find Mewtwo and remove the threat to his, now girlfriend's, safety.


End file.
